harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Malfoy
Parker Lydia Malfoy (February 14, 2026-Present) is the middle child to Scorpius and Rose Malfoy. She has both an older brother Maddox Malfoy and younger brother, Sebastian . Parker is the best friend to Jasper and Alexis Potter. She is also the girlfriend to Spencer Graham. Biography Early Life Growing up, Parker was very close to her parents. She was a daddy's girl from day 1, but also had a close bond with her mother, Rose. As Parker has gotten older she no longer told Rose everything, looking to share her secrets with friends instead. She still loves her mom but the teenage phase has lead her to find Rose embarressing even though she is just as dorky. Parker grew up seeing Maverick, Jasper, Alexis, and Savanna Potter often because of their parents' close relationships. Parker has grown to think of the four cousins as more of siblings. She looked up to Maverick, and thought of Alexis and Jasper as her tiplets. Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Not much is known about their life after Hogwarts. Physical Appearance Parker has pale skin like her mother. Her hair is strawberry blonde that is soft against her light skin. Her eyes are a chocolate brown, just like her Grandma Mione. Parker has a tiny, skinny frame that is surprisingly shapely and athletic. Parker is often compared to her mother whom she closely resembles. "Yes, yes I look like my mom but got my dad's nose and Nana Mione's eyes. Never noticed before." -Parker's response to people constantly comparing her to her parents. Personality and Traits Parker has a charismatic personality. She gets very into whatever she does. Parker is very tomboyish. She goes to the gym often and plays quidditch. Parker loves to bother her brothers often teasing them about everything from crushes to puberty to their hair do. Relationships Family Scorpius and Rose Malfoy Scorpius and Rose have tried to dedicate most of their time to their kids. Rose constantly has to keep Scorpius from spoiling them too much. Parker loves her parents dearly. Parker and her mother were close when she was young but as Parker has gotten older she has gotten more conscious and thinks her mother is embarressing. Rose has a hard time because she feels like Parker is drifting from her, Rose was Parker's best friend when she was little but they don't talk as much now that she is older. Scorpius tells Rose that it is just her age but Rose fears that they won't be close ever again and sometimes ends up suffocating Parker. Rose argues with Scorpius that he doesn't mind Parker's drifting "phase" since Scorpius and Parker's relationship didn't change. Parker is completely a daddy's girl, often complimenting him on being so wonderful and asking him for money whenever she needs. Maddox Malfoy Maddox is the older brother to Parker. Sebastian Malfoy Parker and Sebastian fight and tease each other nonstop. They seem to turn into little kids when they are around each other, resorting to sticking their tongues out at each other and taunting with "nah nana nah boo boo!" They like to hide each other's things. Sebastian usually taking Parker's brush (that tames her crazy hair) and Parker taking his gameboy. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their magical abilities. Gallery bella-thorne-gregg-sulkin-2015-teen-choice-awards-04.jpg 484268062.jpg|"My Spence" <3 bella-thorne-2.jpg bella-thorne-eric-ray-davidson-photoshoot-for-instyle-russia-magazine_2.jpg|Lucy Goosey Photography 2A0D11BA00000578-0-image-m-52_1435497002822.jpg bella-thorne.jpg bella-thorne-gregg-sulkin-la-picture.jpg.png Bella-Thorne--Pitch-Perfect-2-LA-Premiere--02-662x883.jpg article-2721551-206D6F3C00000578-843_634x740.jpg|Parker and Vanessa RpirWan.jpg Bella-Thorne-in-Bikini--17-720x959.jpg|Who me? Bella-thorne-jessie-spin-off-show.jpg.png|Jumping on the bed! Instagram-bella-thorne-07272015-560x560.jpg|Ahh it's gonna get me! 581156_523648207670449_1283743633_n.jpg|Visiting the Riley's 15bb1750a65ef13755c8020f5d536e98.jpg Bella-thorne-ripped-jeans.jpg|Thanks daddy! - Parker's Sweet 16 Selena-gomez-et-bella-thorne-vous-font-des.jpg|Nat and Parker Desayuno 0-ecfe6e36-6023-11e2-8f30-7c4f1684510c.jpg|Having lunch with Joss, and Joss sharing pictures of her hot neighbors Barbara palvin instagram xKwiSDCS.sized.jpg|Jocelynn and Parker Bella-Thorne-1.jpg bella-thorne-and-ross-lynch-mickey-mouse.png|Parker covering Ty's face v2rBK.jpg|Parker at 10 years old with Donald bella-thorne-trend-to-try-instagram-ftr.jpg|"Look at this wittle face" bella-thorne-coachella-4.png Bella-Thorne-12022015.jpg|Christmas time bella-thorn-holiday-collection-december-2015-2.jpg|Santa and Rudolph - Taken by Rose Screen-Shot-2015-10-01-at-5.05.52-PM.png tumblr_nrrgn8MGFe1rjtt9yo1_1280.jpg|Having a pool party which I was not watching - Taken by Rose "secretly" bella-thorne-new-movie.jpg.png|She's so cute -Taken by Spencer bella-thorne-zoom-ab95f887-9b5c-46e8-8d70-2629f582330d.jpg 4d7fb60ac88d83efa82b2874b3a79ca1.jpg Bella-Thorne-Instagram-500x312.jpg gallery-1481543089-bella-thorne-critics-choice-9.jpg bella-thorne-famous-in-love.jpg Malfoy Parker Parker Parker Malfoy Parker Malfoy